They're all grown up
by Richzetsu
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been dating for two months. Thats about to change in the best of ways.


The blonde Hokage starred out his office window. _Just ten more minuets _he thought.

He was waiting for seven o'clock when he could finally see his beloved Sakura. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to see his beloved girlfriend. He was planning this night for weeks. Tonight he would propose to her.

"A June wedding… perfect" Naruto said to himself.

Although he worried, what is she said no? They had been dating for two months now. Naruto was a strong man of twenty two. He resembled his father so much. His tan skin and muscular body made him irresistible to most women. He had bought Sakura a ring as well and he spared no expense.

"Seven o'clock YES!" Naruto said as he grabbed his things and hurried down the hall to his apartment.

He walked inside shed his dirty clothes and walked naked across the house to bathe himself. He then just soaked in the water for half an hour. He and Sakura had planned for him to pick her up at eight and eat at a nice restaurant. Naruto put his best robe on over his clothes, shaved, combed his hair, grabbed the ring and his wallet and headed out.

*knock knock* on Sakura's door.

"You ready Sakura?" Naruto asked as she opened the door.

"Yup," she replied with a smile.

"Then let us be off" he said

At the restaurant Naruto was almost too anxious to eat so he had a small bowl of miso soup. For desert Sakura had a small sweet cake and Naruto had only some tea which rattled in his hand.

"Are you sick or something "Sakura asked "You've hardly eaten and now you're shaking"

"No no Sakura I'm fine really"

"Hmm" she replied

After they ate they walked on a near empty moon-lit street. Naruto telling himself to just get it over with and propose but his lips wouldn't listen.

"Sakura I…"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well I… um…oh nothing,"

They kept walking until they came to a bench and sat down.

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Sakura ever since we were kids you've known I liked you right?"

She nodded with a look of curiosity.

He went on "Well we have both grown a lot now and well… so has how much I like you. And now I can say that I love you" he drew the ring box from his pocket and said while opening it he said "and I want to marry you."

Sakura was speechless. She never thought their relationship would go this far and yet deep down she felt she always did.

She somehow found the strength to say "yes"

She smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back. He kissed her and for a few seconds their tongues danced and all Naruto could think of was how much he loved her. He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed again. Sakura couldn't believe all that had just happened in one night.

Their wedding day was wonderful. All their friends were there to watch the ceremony. On a lovely warm June day near three cherry blossom trees Naruto stood tall and proud with his hands holding Sakura's who was dressed in a light pink dress made custom for her.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki take Sakura Haruno as your wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Sakura Haruno take Naruto Uzumaki as your husband?"

"I do"

"Then by my power I pronounce you man and wife"

It was settled, Naruto's dream had come true. His _wife_ was Sakura!

They then lived together in Naruto's apartment in the Hokage's mansion. Every day they would split off and go work then at night fall asleep in each other's arms.

One day when Naruto came home Sakura was making a large dinner with Naruto's favorite ramen.

"What's with all this food Sakura, is it a holiday or something?

"No just thought I would cook up a nice dinner for my husband," Sakura said with a cute smile.

"Hmm" Naruto said as she rubbed his shoulders while he ate.

That night in bed she snuggled extra close to him. She kissed him and Naruto knew what she and really he wanted.

A child.

"Oh Sakura my love, how I have waited for this day to come"

She smiled and took off her dress leaving only her bra and underwear and crawled atop him and kissed him. She undid his shirt zipper and took of that and his pants leaving only his boxers. He rolled so that he was on top and undid her bra kissed her and played with her hair. He slid down and sucked her breast and she sighed with pleasure. She quietly reached down and pulled off his boxers seeing his erection. Naruto stopped sucking and pulled off her underwear and they laid naked together. Again he kissed her and slid his fingers down to her most private spot. He rubbed fingers across her clitoris unknowingly as had never done this before. Sakura moaned with pleasure and he realized he had done something good.

"May I?" He asked

She nodded.

He rubbed his penis all over her stopping at her sex.

She nodded again as his penis entered her and they both moaned with pleasure. It was like nothing Naruto had ever felt before! Her walls closed around his penis and he felt a warm wet feeling. Sakura had never felt this before ether. It was like pure pleasure entering her! Naruto felt a shiver as she kissed him and moved in and out of her with a rhythm of pleasure spreading all over him. He kept this up till he felt like he was about to explode inside Sakura. They both climaxed at nearly the same time. They both screamed with pleasure and stopped. He had just filled _Sakura_ with _his_ cum. He took his penis out of her and slept naked next to her. It had been a fantastic night.

The next morning Naruto awoke and went to his office. His back still ached from the night before. He had so much to attend to that day that by seven o'clock nothing would please him more that to see his wife and crash on the couch.

When Naruto finally did get home Sakura wasn't there to greet him. He shrugged and laid on the couch reading his book. After a while he got worried. Where was his wife?

"Sakura?" he called out.

No response.

"SAKURA!"

No response. He heard quiet sobs emitting from the bathroom. He burst in to see what was wrong. Sakura sat on the floor with her head in her hands. A pregnancy test was on the sink. It had two pink lines on it.

"It didn't work Naruto," Sakura said through sobs and sniffles "You didn't get me pregnant"

Naruto sat down next to her and put an arm over her shoulder. He could tell she was _really _upset.

"Hey there" he said softly "It's not the end of the world is it?"

"I guess so" she said "It's been a long time since we got married and I really thought it was time…"

"It _is_ time" he said and kissed her "It just didn't work the first time"

She look up at him with a sad `if you say so' look and Naruto carried her to the bed. She fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
